sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistar - The Way You Make Me Melt Ft. Geeks
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 넌 너무 야해 (The Way You Make Me Melt)right|200px *'Artista:' Sistar Ft. Geeks *'Álbum:' Give It To Me *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 11-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment 'Romanización' sumanheun chotbure dulleo ssahin bam nae yakjireul gamssamyeo geuga haneun mal saranghae gyeolhonhae jugenni eolguri ppalgaejigo nan neon bame tteun taeyang. han madiro ya hae georeul ttae mada heutnallineun maeryeok neomanui geosi anira naui geotdo doegil geuraeseo oneul naega nai gabt jom haetji mullon chotbureun pilsu cuz you already burn me up grandline rappin u gon have to turn it up oneurui gamdogeun na huui gamdongeun neoui geot gamtanman haji malgo neoreul boyeojwo girl neon neomu yahae nae bori ppalgae eojjeom nun ko ipdo gwagamhage seksihae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata babe neon neomu yahae jeongmallo seksihae neoege puk ppajyeo beorin nan eotteokhae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata neoman bomyeon jongiro jeobeun jangmi kkocheul deulgo nae du sone geonnemyeo soksagideon mal saranghae nan neoppuniya i kkochi sideul ttaekkaji gakkeum neon neomu yahae geureon neol bol ttaemyeon nan buranhae oseuro neoreul garyeodo jal an garyeojyeoseo neoreul anaya dwae neodo algetji? naega imi neoui maeryeok ane pongdang ppajin dwi nuga mworaedo nega mueoseul ipdeon naegen neomu yahae neoui ot charimi neon neomu yahae nae bori ppalgae eojjeom nun ko ipdo gwagamhage seksihae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata babe neon neomu yahae jeongmallo seksihae neoege puk ppajyeo beorin nan eotteokhae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata neoman bomyeon ne jamkkodaemajeo nan joheungeol geudae sumsorimajeo nan joheungeol urin eojjeomyeon (urin eojjeomyeon) oooo haneuri maejeojun geonga bwa neon neomu yahae nae bori ppalgae eojjeom nun ko ipdo gwagamhage seksihae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata babe neon neomu yahae jeongmallo seksihae neoege puk ppajyeo beorin nan eotteokhae mot mallige saenggin neon maeryeokjaengiya nan noga beoril geot gata neoman bomyeon 'Español' Rodeada de incontables velas en la noche, él toma mi cuarto dedo y dice te amo ¿Te casarás conmigo? Y mi rostro se pone rojo. Eres como el sol que se eleva en la noche, en otras palabras, una persona nocturna cada vez que caminas, tus encantos se esparcen espero que esto no se convierta en algo solo tuyo y no mío también así que hoy, fingí un poco mi edad las velas son, por supuesto, una necesidad porque tu ya me incendiaste Grandline está rapeando vas a tener que subir el volumen el director del día soy yo, después eres tú, simplemente no seas impresionada y muéstrate a mi, chica. Eres tan sexy, mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas, ¿Cómo tus ojos, nariz y labios pueden ser tan sexys? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir, baby eres tan sexy, realmente sexy, creo que me he enamorado profundamente de ti ¿Qué hago? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir cuando te vea. Ofreciste una rosa de papel y la pusiste en mis manos mientras susurrabas te amo, solo eres tú, hasta que esta flor se marchite. A veces, eres tan sexy, cada vez que te veo, me pongo nervioso, incluso aunque estés cubierta con ropa, no puedes ser cubierta realmente, necesito tomarte lo sabes ¿Cierto? Después de que he caído en tus encantos no importa lo que digan, lo que sea que uses, es demasiado sexy, tus atuendos. Eres tan sexy, mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas, ¿Cómo tus ojos, nariz y labios pueden ser tan sexys? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir, baby eres tan sexy, realmente sexy, creo que me he enamorado profundamente de ti ¿Qué hago? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir cuando te vea. Incluso me gusta tu charla mientras duermes, incluso me gusta el sonido de tu respiración tal vez los cielos nos pusieron juntos. Eres tan sexy, mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas, ¿Cómo tus ojos, nariz y labios pueden ser tan sexys? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir, baby eres tan sexy, realmente sexy, creo que me he enamorado profundamente de ti ¿Qué hago? Luces como si no pudieras ser frenada, eres tan atractiva, creo que simplemente me voy a derretir cuando te vea. 'Hangul' 수많은 촛불에 둘러 쌓인 밤 내 약지를 감싸며 그가 하는 말 사랑해 결혼해 주겠니 얼굴이 빨개지고 난 넌 밤에 뜬 태양. 한 마디로 야 해 걸을 때 마다 흩날리는 매력 너만의 것이 아니라 나의 것도 되길 그래서 오늘 내가 나이 값 좀 했지 물론 촛불은 필수 cuz you already burn me up grandline rappin u gon have to turn it up 오늘의 감독은 나 후의 감동은 너의 것 감탄만 하지 말고 너를 보여줘 girl 넌 너무 야해 내 볼이 빨개 어쩜 눈 코 입도 과감하게 섹시해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 babe 넌 너무 야해 정말로 섹시해 너에게 푹 빠져 버린 난 어떡해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 너만 보면 종이로 접은 장미 꽃을 들고 내 두 손에 건네며 속삭이던 말 사랑해 난 너뿐이야 이 꽃이 시들 때까지 가끔 넌 너무 야해 그런 널 볼 때면 난 불안해 옷으로 너를 가려도 잘 안 가려져서 너를 안아야 돼 너도 알겠지? 내가 이미 너의 매력 안에 퐁당 빠진 뒤 누가 뭐래도 네가 무엇을 입던 내겐 너무 야해 너의 옷 차림이 넌 너무 야해 내 볼이 빨개 어쩜 눈 코 입도 과감하게 섹시해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 babe 넌 너무 야해 정말로 섹시해 너에게 푹 빠져 버린 난 어떡해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 너만 보면 네 잠꼬대마저 난 좋은걸 그대 숨소리마저 난 좋은걸 우린 어쩌면 (우린 어쩌면) 오오오오 하늘이 맺어준 건가 봐 넌 너무 야해 내 볼이 빨개 어쩜 눈 코 입도 과감하게 섹시해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 babe 넌 너무 야해 정말로 섹시해 너에게 푹 빠져 버린 난 어떡해 못 말리게 생긴 넌 매력쟁이야 난 녹아 버릴 것 같아 너만 보면 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop